destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
TDOG Erasmus
FROM FORUM: Character Name: Erasmus Sumsare Age: 42 Gender: Male -- Titles: None Alignment: 21 (Evil) Sovereign Deity: Vos Patron Deities: Vorphus, Nihilus Race: Naere -- Class: Sorcerer Specialization: Divine Magic Level: 1 -- Health: Mana: Fatigue: -- Damage: 2 (Unarmed) 2 (Off-Hand) 4 (Main Hand) Armor: 2 AC Mental Resistance: 2 MR -- Initiative: 12 Carrying Capacity: 14 Currency: 12x Copper Thalers 3.00ƒ 4x Silver Florins 4.00ƒ (Total of 16 coins, and 7.00ƒ) -- Strength: 8 Dexterity: 6 Endurance: 7 Intelligence: 12 Willpower: 15 Charisma: 6 -- Description: An indigo humanoid steps towards you, standing just under six feet tall and weighing around 180 lbs. His body is half-covered in fur armor, seemingly stitched together by amateur means. He carries a rugged hammer, clasped with rope to his left hand, and a sturdy, wooden shield upon his right arm. His face is unrelenting, lacking any sort of expression. As if it were a mountain, his body is the ascent. He is most likely a younger Naere in his early 40s. His eyes lack any sort of pupil or iris, white as the dead center of a roaring flame. As he nears, you notice two large, black stumps of bone upon the sides of his crown. Upon intuition, you decided these were once great, powerful horns. He carries a worn sheet of paper in his hand, most likely a bounty of sorts. Your bounty, to be exact. When he is upon you, his silence is brief before he speaks: "I am the insignia of the forsaken. They feared who I was. Who I am. I do not bear the markings of my people. Nor the weight of their culture. Distinction is suffering. My bone plating is black, jagged and protruding. These black blades run down my face, arms, body. Mana is pain, surging as dark shadow through the natural blades of my body. I am an enigma. I am a plague. For the ebony markings given unto me by birth made me an outcast. A curse. I was to be ignored. My people... no... them... they divert their eyes as I approach. They find another path to walk. Some method of avoidance or another. I sought an answer. The church was my only option. However, the church was not what I desired. It was what they worshiped that would give me purpose: the Gods. In their sanctity I found principle. Vos' word embraced my ambition. Vos sheds light upon all. There is no hiding from the light. No secrets to disguise. While Vos' word was powerful, his disciples were weak. They refused to accept my ideology. They told me I was calculating without empathy. That I was cold. Ruthless. They did not realize there is no mercy. There is no forgiveness. Vos' word is ultimate. They all burned before the hand of Vos. Before me. I did not hear their cries. I did not linger upon their twisted faces. I did not care to. They were not worth my patience. I was captured. Death, as they declared, was too merciful. Their magic ripped the horns from my head. Turned my mana into agony. Banished my presence for eternity. Yet, they could not take my zeal. For they will burn. They will all burn in the name of Vos. For every kill I grow stronger. Eventually, none who banished me will be able to resist my righteous power. It does not matter if they discover their faults. If they accept Vos' word as it is. For in the end, we will all be the same. From whence you came, Vos shall return you again; existence is an ashen infinity. I am not Naere. No. I am means to an end." -- Headgear: Cap Light Armor - Helmet 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Armor Chestpiece: Jerkin Light Armor - Chestpiece 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +1 Armor Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] Legwear: Legwraps Light Armor - Legwear 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +0 Armor Footwear: [ ] -- Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: [ ] Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] -- Off Hand: Mace (Requires 5 STR) 1H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage (Melee Range) Main Hand: Buckler (Requires 3 STR) 1H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +1 Armor VS Melee Attacks +0 Damage (Melee Range) (Blunt Damage) +1 Fatigue Damage -- Other Equip: Health Potion Set of 3 Flasks Consumable -Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Restores +5 Health when used; one flask is consumed when used. Trinket 1: [ ] Trinket 2: [ ] -- -- Inventory: Mana Potion Set of 3 Flasks Consumable - Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Restores +5 Mana when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- Abilities: Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Rank 1-3 Passive Effect - Armor Mastery Allows the sorcerer to use Light Armor. For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 armor if the sorcerer has Light Armor equipped in all three of their armor slots. Mana (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Divine Magic) Passive Effect - Divine Magic Grants the sorcerer with a pool of mana, allows the casting of Divine Magic spells, and restricts the sorcerer to the use of spells of either the White or Black Gamut of magic. Restores +1 Mana every other turn of combat. Word (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) Minor Action - Theomancy 4 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) Adds a buff that increases the amount of all healing received by the target from a White Gamut source by +((0.10xINT)) and {increases the amount of all damage received by the target from a White Gamut source by +((0.10xINT)).} This effect receives an additional +1 to its buff if the white mage worships Vos as their Sovereign Deity. This effect lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. Restoration (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) Major Action - Theramancy 6 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (3 Range) Adds a buff that restores +((0.25xINT)) Health to the target every turn. This effect lasts for 4 turns, this effect can be stacked. Light (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) Major Action - Exorcism 5 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (7 Range) Can only be used on a target currently under the effects of a White Gamut buff. If the target is a friendly target, restores +((0.50xINT)+2) Health to the target. {If the target is a hostile target, deals -((0.50xINT)+2) Holy Damage to the target.} Meditation Rank 1+ Major Action - Hero No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability This ability can't be used in combat. Roll 1d3 to determine a base number and an additional 1d3 to determine its multiplier; multiply the two rolls together and reduce that much Fatigue or restore that much Mana. Sprint Major Action - Hero 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Moves a distance equivalent to two normal movement actions. Meditation (Requires Naere) Passive Effect - Racial Trait The Naere is able to meditate more deeply than most other races, and receives a bonus of +2 to all Meditation restoration effects. --